


Ten Alternate Universes: Supergirl

by DaibhidC



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Saturn's Children - Charles Stross, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: The challenge: "Give me a character/pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it."The universes: Wild West, Cyberpunk, Shapeshifters, Pirates, ...In SPACE!!, Born Another Gender, Schoolfic, Mirror Universe, Urban Fantasy, SteampunkThe character: Kara Danvers/Supergirl





	Ten Alternate Universes: Supergirl

**Wild West**

“I don’t like it,” said General Henshaw of the US Cavalry, “but the fact is Maxwell Lord Rail and Freight owns this town, and no girl with a sheriff’s badge is gonna change that.”

Kara smiled politely, and glanced down at the badge. Rather than the traditional star, it was an irregular pentagon with an “S” for “Sheriff” in the centre.  It was the same badge her cousin, the sheriff of Smallville wore, and she was going to uphold what it stood for, whatever anyone thought.

 

**Cyberpunk**

“It’s a memory rewriter,” reported JONZZ, after the AI had tapped into Kara’s brain implant.  “It seems to have created an entire alternate history for her. One where she grew up on another planet, all very crystal spires and togas.”

“Can we undo it?” Alex asked, looking at the unconscious form of her sister, “Where did it even come from?”

“LordTech, probably,” said JONZZ, “They’ve been working on something similar. Project BLACK MERCY.”

 

**Shapeshifters**

“It happened to her cousin once as well,” said James, “He was infected by the original Doomsday and he began transforming…”

“Not sure it’s the right time for a history lesson,” said Winn, “unless you have info that can help us cure her.”

“Not personally, no, but I’ll check with the _Planet_.” James left the window, leaving Cat and Winn still staring at the monster on the street below.

“I was thinking we could call her Doomsgirl,” said Cat.

“ _Really_ sure it’s not the right time for a branding exercise,” said Winn, before he remembered he was talking to his boss.

 

**Pirates**

“What’s Kara done now, captain?” Alex asked, when Captain Henshaw took a brief respite from swearing.

“She’s been looking at too many woodcuts in books. As soon she identified that ship as  Vartox’s, she swung into their rigging with a cutlass between her teeth. Which was interesting, because they were too far away for the rope to reach, so she didn’t fasten it to anything. She just flew over _as if_ she was swinging into the rigging.”

“Then why did she even have a rope?”

Henshaw shrugged, “Because that’s the way they do it in the woodcuts. Now if anyone else on my crew had been stupid enough to swing into a ship’s rigging with a cutlass between their teeth, I’d be seriously concerned about a boiled-egg situation. In her case, I’m just worried what it’ll do to the cutlass…”

 

**…In SPACE!!**

“So what’s your story?” Freya asked her cabinmate, as the ship ran through the solar system, “You’re humanform like me, was your template made for, ah, the same purpose?”

“No, we were designed as ... protectors,” Kara replied, “Back when there were humans, the Zorel template was meant to, well, watch over them.”

“Like a bodyguard?”

“Not exactly, that suggests being assigned to a specific person. We were supposed to look after the whole human race. We had flight abilities and enhanced strength and we used to go around looking for problems and solving them.”

“So, why a blonde girl with glasses? Or was that not what you looked like at the time?”

“No, I think they wanted us to look, y’know, unthreatening. Although the Kalel template was the same thing only male, and they were much taller and bulkier. I don’t understand the difference.”

Freya shrugged, “Nobody’s understood how humans thought for millennia, and we probably aren’t going to start now.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

**Born Another Gender**

“Why ‘Superboy’, Miss Grant? I mean, on the TV he looks about twenty.”

“Well, we can’t very well call him Superman, can we, Kurt? That name’s already taken.”

“I guess so, Miss Grant.”

“And, Kurt? I still don’t have my coffee.”

“Sure thing, Miss Grant.” With an air of resignation, Karl Danvers left the CatCo boss’s office.

“How’d it go, Kar-El?” James asked.

“I know it’s not his fault, but I’m really annoyed that my cousin got to go first.”

 

**Schoolfic**

“You see, Miss Danvers,” the principal explained, “Your schoolwork is fine, but you need more extra-curriculars.”

“I’m working on the school paper, sir,” Kara pointed out.

“Except you’re not. Catherine won’t let anyone else _really_ work on the school paper. Have you considered the drama group?”

“Drama, sir?”

“It’s a great opportunity to come out of your shell, since it’s not really you. When I was your age I was Jean ValJean in the school production of _Les Mis_.”

“Really, sir?”

“Indeed. So think about it, okay?”

“Okay, sir,” Kara left the office and found her older sister waiting for her outside.

“So, how’d it go?” Alex asked.

“I’ve learned something about Principal Henshaw that’s changed everything. Did you realise he used to be our age?”

 

**Mirror Universe**

The news empire of KeraCo rarely saw the boss, who preferred leaving her assistant Cathy to run things, and just telling her when she was wrong. The fact was, Ultragirl only adopted her secret identity at all when she was bored. Which she was right now.

“Olsen,” she snapped, “Do we have any footage of Alexander Luthor’s recent rescue of those orphans? It’s the sort of feelgood crap the masses like.”

“Uh, sure, Miss Danvers,” stuttered James Olsen, “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Well, there’s always been a general rule in the news media. You don’t do anything that would make Ultraman angry. And positive press for Luthor is, well…”

Kera smiled. “Making my cousin angry was the whole reason I got into this business. If Kal-Il wants to come to Imperial City and throw a tantrum, well, it’s not going to affect _me_ , is it?”

Olsen shuddered, “No, Miss Danvers,” he muttered.

 

**Urban Fantasy**

“So, you want to join the Department of Extranatural Operations? You do realise the kind of thing we do?”

“Yeah, you’re monster hunters, chasing vampires and werewolves. I know my dad worked for you, and he says my sister does as well.”

Henshaw gave Kara a long look. “Jeremiah Danvers _says_ Alex works for us? Present tense?”

“That’s why I think I can be of use to you. I’m sort of connected to something I call the Phantom Zone…”

 

**Steampunk**

Two blonde women made their way through the catacombs. One wore a blue dress over a red blouse with gold stitching in the form of an S. This was Kara “the Super-Girl” Danvers. The other wore a green dress over a white blouse with a golden trilobite at her throat. This was Agatha “the Heterodyne” Heterodyne.

“Nearly there,” Agatha said. “Soon we’ll find out who’s responsible for these disappearances.”

“I hope so,” replied Kara, “I thought it was Lord Maxwell, you thought it was the Baron, but it doesn’t really make sense for it to be either of them.”

“Really, my dear,” said a voice from the shadows, “I’m disappointed. I always thought you’d inherited my intelligence, but if that were the case, you’d have worked out I was responsible long ago.”

“The Other!” cried Agatha.

“Aunt Astra!” cried Kara simultaneously.

With mounting horror, they realised they were both right.


End file.
